The long-range purpose of this project is to examine the neural basis of eye-head coordination in the primate. Interest centers on (1) plasticity of the vestibulo-ocular reflex; and (2) single unit activity in the vestibulo-cerebellum as it relates to oculomotor behavior in the awake animal, particularly in situations involving visuo-vestibular interactions.